The Man Who Set Things Right
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: Castiel didn't open purgatory, but he's going to fight Raphael anyway. He has got a plan set in motion that will be the death of Raphael and himself. He finally listened to what Dean told him. Dean wishes he hadn't. Bunches of Cas!Whump and caring!Boys
1. Cas Vs Raphael

The Man Who Set Things Right

* * *

><p>Dean and Bobby snuck into the abandoned lab. Crowley was already reading the spell to crack open Purgatory, but that's not what surprised Dean. No, what surprised him was the fact that Cas wasn't there with Crowley. It was Raphael. A cold bead of sweat dripped down his back. His hand reached for the angel blade in his pocket. He gripped his fingers around the hilt and brought it up and out into the cool air.<p>

_At least I'm not using it on Cas._

Dean raised the sword and threw it at Raphael; he waited to hear the sound of metal hitting flash. It never came. Raphael caught the sword in midair and turned to stare at the two humans. He flicked his wrist and Dean felt himself moving forward over the railing and onto a table below. He saw Bobby tumble down the stairs and fall out onto the floor.

"Be with you shortly darling." Crowley called from beside the angel. Dean stared with wide eyes at the fact that Purgatory was about to be opened. Crowley was nearing the end of the spell; there seemed to be no chance of stopping this.

That is until Dean heard the flutter of wings. He felt something grip his shoulder and was surprised to see Cas.

"Cas?" The angel shook his head and firmly gripped Dean's shoulder. Dean searched his friend's face for clues as to what he was about to do. Cas gave Dean a grim smile and removed his hand.

"I'm sorry Dean. I pray you will forgive me someday." Before Dean could say anything Cas stood and turned away from him.

"Raphael!" Growled Castiel's deep, commanding voice. He held the hilt of the angel sword in his hand.

"Castiel, are you really that foolish to come back here? You were given the chance to flee." Raphael smirked and turned the sword in his hands and faced Castiel. "You are signing your death warrant by coming here Castiel. You know you have no chance against me, even with the weapons." The Archangel turned his head and stared at Dean and Bobby. "I'm going to smite your favorite humans Castiel…and you aren't going to be able to do anything about it.

"We end this now Raphael, just you against me." Cas glanced over at Dean, who swallowed out of fear for his friend. He remembered all too vividly what happened the last time those two faced off against each other. Bobby slowly pushed himself up off the floor and went to stand beside Dean.

"Very well." Raphael said. "We will continue this momentarily demon."

Raphael stood facing Castiel, the Archangel took a menacing step forward. Cas gulped, a fear shinning in his eyes. "You think you can kill me _brother?_ As I recall, the last time you tried to "hold me off" didn't end in your favor." He chuckled. Dean growled; his hands clenched into fist. He and Cas may have had their ups and downs this past year, all of the lies and arguing and mistrust; but Cas was still his best friend...his family. No one messed with _Dean Winchester's _family, especially not some dick angel.

Raphael launched himself at Castiel, his sword raised for a killing blow. Cas deflected the blow and landed a punch on Raphael. They fought vigorously; neither backing down. But it took a turn for the worst when Raphael slammed Cas against the wall, who yelled out in pain. He slowly fell to the floor.

"Cas!" Dean called out in alarm, moving forward. Bobby grabbed his shoulders and held him back. "There's nothing you can do son."

"I don't give a fuck! I'm not going to sit here and-"

"Dean." Came the grunt. "You need to go, now." Cas gripped the wall and stood up.

"Like hell I'm leaving you here."

Castiel shook his head and locked eyes with Bobby. The unspoken question asked. _Get him out of here._ Bobby started to pull Dean towards the outside. "No!"

"Dammit boy he's trying to save your life. If Raphael does kill him he's coming after us next."

"He's not going to lose." Dean gritted his teeth together.

"You overestimate his abilities human. I'm much older and powerful than him. I possess knowledge he couldn't even begin to comprehend let alone use to his advantage." Dean blanched as Cas yelled out again, grabbing his abdomen, while blood poured out of his mouth.

"Stop it!" Dean shook Bobby off and tried to attack the Archangel. Crowley stepped out from the shadows and forced the two humans against the wall. Threats poured out of Dean's mouth like carbon dioxide. "Sorry can't have you interfering; it's against the league rules.

Raphael raised the sword above Castiel. He was going to end this war and end the puny foot-soldier that had been a pain in his ass for over four years. "Let's see if father will bring you disobedient wretch back to life a third time."


	2. Sam Has a Plan

Chapter 2- Sam Has a Plan

A/U: Bare with me here, I'm writing this with threat of a tree crashing into my house from this storm.

* * *

><p>Sam stumbled upon the lab, and he was <em>pissed<em>. Pissed at the fact that Cas left his soul in hell. Pissed because said angel lied to him for over a year, and last but not least, pissed because _Castiel broke_ down his wall.

He thought Cas was like family to him, that the angel somewhat cared about him. Now he was seeing the error of his ways. Cas wouldn't open Purgatory, Sam would make _sure_ of that.

He walked into the lab expecting to see Castiel and Crowley opening the door to Purgatory. That's not what he found at all.

Raphael was standing over Cas with a sword posed to strike him in the throat . Dean and Bobby were being held against the wall by Crowley, who was watching the scene go down before him with much amusement. Cas' eyes drifted upward to Sam's and the anger he had felt only mere seconds before dissipated.

"Sam-" Cas coughed, splattering blood onto the floor. Raphael glanced at him and sighed. "Really Castiel, this is becoming tiresome. How many humans are going to come to your rescue."

Sam had always been the one to come up with a plan when things went to hell. He thought about his intentions he had when coming here and based a plan off of that. He knew angels could pick up on feelings or whatever else they did. If he could act out of his ass and convince Raphael he was here to kill Cas then maybe…maybe he could stop all of this.

"I'm not here to _save _him." Sam growled.

Raphael actually turned to face him, a curious expression on his face. "Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to watch him _die." _

The expression on Cas' face would be burned into Sam's brain for the rest of his life. Because if he was convince Raphael, then Cas would believe him as well. Unfortunately that meant Dean did as well.

"Sammy…listen to me. I know Cas did some pretty shitty things to you, but this isn't the way to solve it, okay. You can kick his ass after all this is over, alright?"

"Dean you have no idea what I'm going through. All this pain, this _hell, _it's because of him. He's worse than Lucifer. At least he never _lied _to me."

"Sam..." Cas choked, unable to say anything to the man. Sorrow consumed the angel whole and he didn't know if he could ever find his way back out.

Dean, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_I _have no idea what you're going through? In case you forgot, I went to hell first." Dean shook the water forming in his eyes and continued on. "Sam you aren't thinking straight. Raphael is going to end our world. If Cas dies, then it's over!"

Sam decided this was worse than remembering hell. Although he was faking it, he was betraying his family. The agony in the room was almost palpable.

Then Raphael smirked, and Sam knew he had him. "Let's say I offer you an opportunity. I'll let you kill Castiel. I'll let you be the one that ends his life."

"What's the catch?" Sam asked, because really, when wasn't there one.

"No catch, I give you the sword, you can stab him in the heart, slit his throat, whatever you like. I'm giving you a chance at revenge."

"Sam, stop and think about what you're doing!" Dean shouted desperately at his little brother.

"Boy, this isn't going to set the things happened to you right again. It's not worth it Sam." Bobby tried to convince him.

Raphael offered the sword to him, and he reached out and grabbed it. He turned to face Castiel, and tried to ignore the shouts from Dean.

Castiel looked at Sam, tears in his blue eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry for what I did to you. If I could go back and change it I would-"

"But you can't _Cas." _Sam spat out the angel's nickname.

"I know…I'm sorry…that it ended like this." Castiel choked out the last few words and trembled.

Raphael rolled his eyes and moved his hand up, Cas moving up with it. "I'll be happy when you're dead, Castiel. I won't have to hear your _emotions _any longer."

Sam held his breath and stood in front of Cas, he swung the sword back.

"SAM! SAM!" Dean screamed from the wall.

Sam brought the sword down, but at the last second turned to swing the sword into Raphael. He was waiting for the feeling of metal piercing flesh, but the sword only slashed through air. Raphael had disappeared.

_Shit!_

"Sam?" Cas asked him, unsure whether or not Sam was about to stab him.

"Where did he go?" Sam frantically looked around. Cas eyed the sword in his carefully as Sam stepped closer to him. Sam noticed this and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "Shit…Cas I'm not going to stab you."

"Oh, but you are Sam." Raphael's voice flooded Sam's ears. The next thing he knew, Raphael was behind him. The archangel grasped his arm and shoved it forward. Sam watched in horror as the blade moved, piercing Cas' chest.


	3. Sam's Plan Comes Back and Bites Him

Chapter 3- Sam's Plan Comes Back and Bites Him In The Ass

* * *

><p>"No!" Sam screamed. He couldn't believe this just happened. His plan backfired in his face. Sam quickly let go of the blade and watched with a downing horror as light flooded out from where the sword met Castiel's chest. His heart climbed into his throat as Cas <em>screamed. <em>Cas' knees gave out and Sam ran out to him, catching him in his arms.

"CAS!" Dean yelled, he tried with everything possible to get out of Crowley's hold, but soon found himself suffocating.

Raphael smiled at Castiel, watching as the younger angel died. "Congratulations Castiel, the war is over, you've lost." Raphael turned to Crowley, who watched somewhat horrified, as his former business partner died. "Continue the spell."

Sam held Cas on the floor, muttering a constant amount of cruses. "No, no no. Cas, hey, look at me alright. You need to tell me what do."

"Sam..." Cas gurgled, blood splattering his teeth. Sam grabbed the hilt of the blade buried in Cas' abdomen, ignoring the amount of blood that was now covering his hands. Cas moaned and grabbed Sam's arm. "Don't pull it…out." Cas slurred.

"Cas, you stay with us you sonuvabitch!" Dean yelled from the wall, helplessly watching his best friend.

"I'm...sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I broke down your wall-"

"Cas! Shut up for one second will you?" Sam spat, hands fumbling over the wound, not sure what to do.

"Tell me what to do. How do we fix it?" Sam begged.

"It cannot be…fixed." Cas gasped.

"Bull!" Dean shouted.

"You used my soul to heal last time." Bobby said.

"This is different."

Sam choked out a sob. "Cas I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you dead. I was just lying, I was trying to kill Raphael. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just trying…oh God. I'm sorry."

Castiel released a breath and looked up at Sam. "Thank…you."

"Cas? Hey no keep your eyes open! Come on Cas, look at me!" Sam panicked.

Dean pushed with everything he had against the wall, trying to break free. "You don't get to bail out and leave us here dammit! You're one of us now! You don't get to give up!" Dean yelled.

"Quite down! We are _trying_ to do something here!" Crowley yelled, twisting his fingers, and taking Dean's voice.

"Eius ad my sum nostrum nunc. Ianua Magna. Aperta Tandem!" Crowley finished the spell. Everyone's eyes were glued to the wall, waiting for the door to open.

"Maybe I said it wrong." Crowley said with a frown.

"Y...you said it p...erfectly." Castiel gasped out. "What you n...eeded was the right blood." He smirked, which turned into a grimace.

Raphael tensed and made a motion with her hand, throwing Sam to the wall as well. "Enough games Castiel, give us the blood!" The windows shattered, and the light from the eclipse illuminated the lab.

"Oh it's gone."

Dean had never been gladder to hear that smarmy voice in his life. Balthazar stood behind Raphael; his arms crossed over his chest. "Cassie came to me looking to get rid of it, and I was more than happy to destroy it."

"You fool!" Raphael yelled, gripping a sword in his hand. "I will kill you!"

Balthazar blanched as his eyes turned to see Cas collapsed on the floor. He gasped and disappeared, only to reappear beside him.

"Oh Cassie..." Balthazar sighed and grabbed his brother's shoulder. The weak angel reached out to grab Balthazar, blood bubbling past his lips, and light shining in his eyes.

"Get...them...out-"

"No you get us, you get us all out!" Dean yelled. He'd be dammed if they were going to ignore him. He locked eyes with his angel and his stomach clenched as he realized that he was giving up. "Dammit...no. Cas, please. You have to fight it!"

Castiel ignored Dean and grabbed Balthzar, bringing the latter's ear close to his mouth. "I'm going…to end…it. Take…care of them…Balthazar."

Balthazar shook his head, his filled eyes filled with I un-shed tears. "As you wish brother." Balthazar stood up and drew his sword before taking flight towards Raphael.

With the two squabbling, Castiel slowly pushed himself up. He gripped the wall for support and struggled not to fall. The blade in his stomach moved causing him grunt.

The three humans watched with curiosity, not understanding what was going on. Bobby was the first one to get it. "Dammit boy, stop and think about what you're doing?"

"I did...think."

"Think about what? What the hell is he doing?" Dean demanded. Sam finally caught on as Cas clutched on to the hilt of the blade.

"No Cas! NO! STOP!" Sam shouted.

"…made my choice."

Dean's head whipped back and forth between them. Bobby sighed and prepared himself. "Dean he's going to pull the blade out, and stop Raphael. He's about to kill himself."

A cold bead of sweat ran down Dean's back. He felt like he was going to throw up. His eyes met Cas' and the two stared at each other.

"Dean…"

"Cas you can't do this-" Dean pleaded.

"You are the one who taught me free will Dean. And this is one choice I'm not changing." Cas said with the last amount of energy he had.

"Ca-" Cas grabbed the hilt and took a final breath before he forcefully yanked the blade out. He screamed in agony and felt himself start to fall. He located Raphael and used his last bit of energy to teleport behind him.

A sharp pain in his chest made Raphael look down. The tip of a sword stuck out through his heart. Castiel ripped the blade out and he screamed as his grace exploded from within him. The Archangel fell dead to the ground.

Crowley stared at his dead partner in crime. He slowly backed away from Castiel and cursed. "I'll be taking my leave now." The demon disappeared from the lab, leaving only the four of them.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby fell from the wall. Immediately ran towards Cas, who was standing on shaking legs. He fell to the ground, only instead of falling onto the hard floor he fell into Dean. Cas closed his eyes, and whispered a prayer to his father to watch over them. He could hear them begging him to stay with them…to stay alive. He heard himself scream as his grace died out.

"CAS!"


	4. The Aftermath of Castiel's Death

Chapter 4- The Aftermath of Castiel's Death

* * *

><p>Dean uncovered his eyes as the light show ended. He was holding Cas in his arms, the only problem was Cas wasn't moving.<p>

"Cas?" Dean asked shakily, fingers moving to check Cas for a pulse. Dean found nothing and then noticed Sam was staring at around him. Dean looked beside him and saw a black wing lying across the concrete.

"Cas you son of a bitch." A sob left Dean's throat as he clutched his friend's corpse.

Sam started shaking his head back and forth. "I killed him. Oh god, I killed him."

Bobby walked over and grabbed Sam's shoulder. The younger man continued to mutter the same phrase over and over.

"Sammy it wasn't you…" Dean tried.

"Then how come it feels like I did it?" Sam shouted. "It feels like I drove a sword into his chest and felt him dying!" Sam fell to his knees beside Dean and laid and arm on Cas.

"I'm sorry Cas."

Dean couldn't stop the tears that started to leave his eyes. The image from when Cas was begging him to trust his plan burst into his mind. He felt the guilt start to churn in his stomach.

Suddenly, Balthazar appeared beside Dean and pushed him away. "Move!"

"The hell-"

"If you want him to live you will move, Winchester!" Balthazar yelled. Dean laid Cas down gently and got out of the way of Balthazar. The angel put his hands on Cas' chest. When he pushed down, his hands sunk down into Cas' chest with a bright light.

The humans held their breath and watched in wonder. After what seemed like an hour, Balthazar pulled his hands away. Dean held his breath waiting for something to happen.

"Come on Castiel, you promised me this would work." Balthazar whispered.

Cas suddenly opened his eyes and he gasped back to life, coughing, and his lungs worked to pull in oxygen. Balthazar pulled him into a sitting position and grasped his shoulders. "You're okay Cassie. I gotcha."

"B'lthzr..."

"Yeah it's me." Balrhazar chuckled. "You bloody idiot."

Dean fell on his knees beside Cas and stated at him. The half-lidded blue gaze met the emerald green one. "Dean?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yeah...here Cas."

Cas nodded and fell back against Balthazar, collapsing into his embrace, and mumbling. "It...worked."

"Wait a minute! What worked? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Oh Cassie here came to me with a new plan. Claimed that he had an idea about how to the end the war." Balthazar. Chuckled humorlessly. "He said he was going to fight Raphael, and he even told me he was going to die."

"And you let him go thought with it?" Sam and Dean yelled in unison.

"He didn't give me a choice! He ripped out a piece of his grace and told me to 'hold on to it. He might need it later."

"Cas you stupid son of a bitch! We were supposed to form a plan together! Haven't you done enough shit behind our backs?" Dean yelled.

Cas hefted his head up and looked blearily up at Dean. "...only way."

Dean looked questionably at Balthazar. The older angel sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Cas gave me a piece of his grace to shove back into him when he died. It's not the best plan though. Think of it as a water balloon. Once the angel sword pierces the grace it bursts open; all of the grace pours out. I used the piece he gave me and shoved it back in. I put the tattered bits of his grace back together, but it's like glueing the balloon back together. I'm not sure it will hold."

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked.

"Probably not. He's as weak as a human...possibly even weaker."

"Cas you Goddamned son of a bitch, why?" Dean asked, grabbing his friend.

"It was broken." Was Cas' whispered reply. "I'm sorry Dean. I was trying to protect you and Sam. I never-" Cas' eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto Dean, who promptly started to panic.

"Cas? Cas! What happened?" Dean demanded.

Balthazar placed a hand on his brother's chest and frowned. "He's still quite injured from the sword."

"Well heal him dammit!" Bobby growled, surprising all of them. The older hunter was concerned for the angel. He may have still been pissed at him for killing Eleanor, but he had started to look at the angel as family. He wasn't about to lose someone else.

"I can't! His grace his raw and unsteady. If I was to try and heal him it would cause more damage."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, looking at his friend's pale face.

"Just take care of him for now. Don't let him do something stupid."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Try to make sense of the shit-hole upstairs. Cassie can't lead them like this, and Ralphy is...well ya know."

"You're going to leave him here?" Dean shouted, outraged.

"It's not like I'm leaving here alone. He's got you three to look after him. That is unless you're just going to dump him somewhere after everything he just did for you?"

Sam intervened before Dean got a chance to answer. "We'll take care of him. He's our friend."

Balthazar raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Now that that's settled I should be getting back." He looked at his brother and frowned. "I would recommend getting him to a human doctor to make sure there isn't anything else wrong."

Balthazar disappeared, leaving behind the three humans and their wounded angel.

Dean sighed and hefted Cas upwards into his arms. The angel stirred and cracked open his eyes. "Dean?"

"Yeah it's me Cas."

"What's going on?" Cas tried to lift his head, but found he was too weak to do so.

"We're getting you out of here, boy. Getting your ass back to my place to look after." Bobby told him.

"Y-you are?" He sounded surprised. "After everything I did? What I did to Sam-"

"I'm not going to lie, you did some pretty messed up crap. We are all going to have a long talk and sort this out. But we'll going to deal with it after I know you're not about to die in my arms...again."

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He felt himself growing tired and rested his head against Dean.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so the next few chapters are going to be filled with a lot of Whump!Cas and the boys fixing him up. A lot of arguing and fights and hurt feelings come into play.


	5. Worth Something Again

Sam knew there was going to be an argument sooner or later…but he was hoping for the later. They hadn't been back very long; Cas was standing (refusing to sit) in front of the couch. Dean was standing across from him, yelling. He of course was stuck somewhat in-between them, trying to mediate.

Despite what Balthazar had said, Cas had assured them he was fine when Bobby tried to call in a doctor. Dean wasn't hearing it; Sam had a headache and had barley gotten any sleep from the memories of Hell, and really wished Dean would yell in an inside voice.

"Dean…I'm perfectly fine." Cas insisted for the umpteenth time.

"Bull." Dean stated, glaring at Cas. Cas glared right back.

"Cas, Balthazar said you were still injured from the sword. He told us to get you checked out by a doctor." Sam tried to convince the stubborn angel.

"He was wrong, I don't require medical assistance."

"I don't believe you." Dean stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you're lying, again."

Cas flinched and stared down at the floor, shame burning across his face.

"I get it, you're lying because you don't want to get poke and prodded by some dude in a lab coat, believe me I know. I've been where you are several different times, but you're not going to win this, Cas. You're going to get checked out, and you're going to deal with it." Dean said firmly.

Cas sighed and turned to the window. "This is pointless."

"Yeah well maybe it's pointless to you, but it's not to me. I'll feel a hell of a lot better if I knew you weren't about to keel over a second time." Dean admitted. Castiel eyed him curiously, but said nothing. "So are you going to agree, or do we have to drag you kicking and screaming?"

Cas thought over it for a moment and nodded his head, finally. "Fine, but it's not necessary."

"You've made that pretty clear already." Dean said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Look on the bright side, maybe you'll get lucky and have a hot nurse."

Sam snorted and was surprised at Cas' answer. "Lucky for you or for me?"

Dean just grinned and chuckled.

Dean, Sam, and Cas were all sitting in the waiting room of the Sioux Falls Medical Clinic. Cas fidgeted in one of the chairs, while Dean tried to fill out the medical history sheet.

"Dude how old are you?" Dean asked, pen hovering over the paper. Cas opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Dean. "Wait don't answer that. How old is Jimmy?"

"I don't know?" Cas said, puzzled.

"How could you…never mind. I'm going to say thirty-six." Dean wrote it down on the paper.

"He have any allergies?"

"Dean, I don't know. Why do you need to know this?"

"So they don't give you something that can kill you." Dean stated.

"It won't kill me Dean. I'm still an angel…somewhat." Cas answered.

"Exactly, that somewhat can get you somewhat dead, so just answer the questions." Dean ordered.

"But I don't know the answers!"

"Okay you know what; I'm just going to make up this shit." Dean was finally silent for a moment before asking. "What do we say you're here for? I mean we can't say you were stabbed in the chest, you don't even have a scar."

"Maybe we could say chest pain, or something." Sam inputted.

"You know we're going to be here for a while if I put that down. They're going to be thinking heart attack. We'll never get out of here." Said Dean.

"Yeah, but it's better to have them check it all out right?" Sam argued.

Dean considered it for a moment and wrote it down. "Sure whatever, it won't hurt him I guess." Dean went to turn it in and, Sam sat alone with Cas. The angel watched as Sam rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Maybe you should let them do something for your head." Cas suggested.

"All they would do is lock me in the Looney Ben, Cas. This isn't exactly a physical problem." Sam stated.

Cas swallowed the guilt the rose up in his chest and managed to say. "I'm sorry, Sam. I have no excuse for what I did to you."

Sam turned to look at him and smiled. "It's okay Cas. I'm muddling through." A pregnant pause passed. "I'm sorry too, ya know?"

"For what?" Cas asked.

"For what I said to you back at the lab. I was trying to kill Raphael, but it didn't work out that way." Sam closed his eyes at the memory.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Sam. You said you were acting, and I believe you." Cas told Sam. "I didn't have the intentions of coming out of there alive anyway. It was pure chance that I did."

"Maybe it wasn't just chance, Cas. Maybe God is still watching us from somewhere."

"No." Cas growled.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"My father gave up on me a long time ago. He doesn't care."

Sam frowned and shook his head. He was sitting next to an angel, who just admitted he didn't have faith in God any longer. Cas was so broken though, that Sam couldn't blame him for it. They were all fucked up, now.

Dean came back over with a disgusted look on his face. "I hate the smell of these places. It makes me want to puke every time I smell the crap."

"Why would you smell feces?" Cas asked in all seriousness. Sam doubled over in laughter, and Dean's face was priceless. Cas remained confused.

"Cas Winchester?" A girl in pink scrubs called from the door.

Cas turned to Dean. "_Winchester?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, I mean you're family, you should at least have our last name."

Those few words made Castiel feel like he was worth something again. Like the last few months hadn't happened. He had a _family. _

* * *

><p><em>Up Next: Cas gets checked out by a doctor. Sam has Lucifer troubles. Dean runs out of beer.<br>_


End file.
